Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid state disk (SSD).
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional solid state disk as disclosed in TWM508102 has a substrate, a memory module, at least one light-emitting portion and at least one light-guiding portion. The substrate further has a transmit port. The memory module is disposed on the substrate. The memory module is electrically connected with the light-emitting portion. The at least one light-guiding portion at least partially covers the at least one light-emitting portion.
However, in actual practice, the light-emitting portion, the substrate and the memory module are connected together. Therefore, if the light-emitting portion is broken, the substrate and the memory module both must be replaced. The cost of replacement is considerably high.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.